Kiss The One You Love
by selfishfiction
Summary: Rated M for safety of later chapters. Avenged Sevenfold fic. Synyster Gates  Brian Haner Jr. /OC. Longer description inside.
1. Ch 1: Carpe Diem

**Summary**

Hailee Franklin is a college student finishing up her bachelor's degree in Herpetology. Recently fired from her part-time tattoo artist job, she has to find a way to pay for her sick fathers hospital bills, keep her troublesome brother from being expelled, and all she wants is for life to give her a break.

Brian Haner Jr. is recently single from an engagement and is looking for a good time with his renowned freedom. He heads out to the bar with his band mates and is quite surprised and baffled when his charm doesn't seem to work on the vixen bartender.

**

* * *

**

"Thank you Mr. Fitzsimmons, I can assure you this will not happen again and that _someone_," Hailee promised the Dean of the school and snapping a look at her little brother who was sitting in the chair next to her looking bored out of his mind, "will be on punishment for quite a long time."

"Ms. Franklin this is getting out of hand, the next time he's in my office on bad behavior he's getting expelled," Mr. Fitzsimmons warned.

"Thank you for the warning. Let's go Michael," she said as got up from the chair to leave.

Mike trailed along beside his sister through the hallway, trying to keep his distance from her with her clicking heels on the linoleum floor. He knew she was pissed at him but he was still feeling a little baked from earlier.

Pissed off didn't even describe what she was feeling for her brother right now. Not only did she have to leave one of her classes early to come pick up her troublemaker of a brother, but now she was probably going to be late to the shop for her client's appointment. As they both walked over to her car, Hailee stopped Michael from getting in while she fished something out of her purse.

"Here."

"Nuh uh, I am _not_ spraying that shit on me," Mike said shaking his head as his sister held out a hot pink bottle of perfume to him.

"You're in enough trouble as it is so just do it," she demanded. On the inside, she was actually snickering as she held out her Britney Spears Fantasy perfume to her little brother.

Mike cautiously grasped the bottle from his sister and scrunched his nose as if he were holding a bottle of toxic waste. He gave himself 3 quick squirts and hopped in his sister's car. Hailee started it up and as the air conditioner blasted them with cool air, they drove out of the school parking lot. They both sat in silence for 10 agonizing minutes, or at least they were agonizing to Mike. He didn't know what his sister was going to say this time.

"Why do you do it?" she asked.

"Do what?" he asked stupidly.

"You know what I'm talking about. Why the fuck are you going around smoking fucking pot? And at school of all places!" she snapped.

"I don't know, sis. I mean it's not like I'm a frequent smoker but me and some guys were skipping a class and Tony just had some. It was just there."

"So if you and those couple of guys were out near a cliff and they happened to be jumping off would you jump off to just because the opportunity was presented to you?"

"Come on Hails, you know I'd never do something _that_ stupid," he laughed.

"Now isn't the time for shits and giggles Michael." she said curtly and Mike's laughter fell silent. "You're in high school. You're supposed to be learning things that will help you grow up and be prepared for college and the real world. Just because weed isn't as harmful to your body as other drugs or alcohol, it's still illegal for a reason."

Hailee was silent yet again for a few moments before she began to speak. "This is the 3rd time this month alone that I've had to pick you up from the Student Affairs office. Out of all the stupid things you've done, I never would have fathomed that you'd be one of the idiots that would do something as idiotic as smoking pot or taking any kind of drug related substance."

"I'm sorry, sis," he said softly.

"No, you're **not** fucking sorry. You think that by apologizing for every time you get in trouble is going to help you get out of it. Sorry isn't going to cut it this time, you're close to being expelled from school."

"Are you going to tell dad?" Michael asked timidly.

"Dad has enough trouble trying to deal with chemo. Why should I put extra stress on him?"

Hailee pulled into the driveway of their house and parked outside the garage. They got out of the car and Hailee locked it as they walked to the front door. She scrambled through keys on her key chain and upon finding the house key with a red covering she opened the door.

"Go to your room and drop your stuff off because you're coming with me to the shop," Hailee instructed to her younger brother as she walked through the foyer and into the living room.

Hailee said 'hello' to her father that was sitting in his reclining chair watching the big screen TV. He looked older than ever from the chemo treatments but with tired brown eyes he gave her a weak smile. Hailee bent down to give her dad a kiss on the cheek and told him that she was taking Michael with her to the shop.

He nodded his head and opened his mouth to speak but threw himself into a coughing fit. When he stopped, she saw the trail of blood on lips and was about to help him until a woman came in.

"I'll take over from here, Miss Franklin," Jena, the hospice said.

Jena was in her late twenties and Hailee was quite glad that she was the hospice to tend to him. Jena worked here every day during the week and got her days off on weekends. His weekend hospice was a burly woman named Esther that took her job far too seriously. Hailee gave Jena a smile and told her she'd be back in few hours before leaving to her room. She walked out of the living room and went back to the foyer to take the stairs. Walking down the hall into her bedroom that was the second door on the left, she threw her bags and purse gently on the floor before collapsing in her bed.

Hailee felt more stressed than ever today. She had to go into to work and she knew she'd already be late but she needed this job. She had to pay her father's hospice bill soon and the bills for the house. She was so glad that her parents had made a college fund for her so that gave her some weight off her shoulders but there was still over things that were going on.

"I guess it's time to go in," Hailee groaned to herself as she rose out of bed.

She grabbed her tattoo kit and her purse, shutting the door to her room as she left. She walked back into the foyer where her dad was absently staring at the TV.

"Dad, I'm taking Mike with me to work. We'll be back in a few hours," Hailee told him. He gave her a small nod.

"MIKE! LET'S GO!" Hailee yelled.

She heard the unmistakable sounds of her brother coming down the stairs with his cell phone in his hands doing what she thought was texting.

"Hand over the phone," she said holding out her hand.

"But Hails!" he complained.

"No buts," she said while taking the phone from his hands. "Mike! Gross!"

Her brother was watching lesbian porn on his phone.

"What, I'm a curious growing boy!" he defended.

"Yeah whatever, you're not even 18. Looking at porn is just as illegal as smoking for you."

They both got back in the car and left their house and, as fast as she could while obeying the speed limit, drove to the shop.

"When we get back home you're gonna be on probation. No cellphone, laptop, iPod, Xbox, or PS3. No hanging out with the guys, no girls, and hand over your license," Hailee listed.

"Okay fine, but can I at least keep my iPod? You wouldn't be so mean to deprive me of my music would you?" he whined giving her a puppy dog pout that she saw from her peripheral vision.

"Alright then, go ahead. But I'm changing the wi-fi password," she reasoned.

Mike groaned and slumped in his seat. He was not happy at all but he knew better than to go against her orders. Hailee made the usual 30 minute drive to the shop in 15 minutes and she scrambled as fast as she could to get inside with her brother trailing behind her.

"What's up Hails?" Sam, the front desk manger, asked.

"Hey, not much, just got the troublemaker with me. Is my client here yet?" Hailee asked her.

"Not yet, but you better hurry up and clock in before you're seriously late," Sam smiled.

"Hey Sam, what's up?" Mike said while leaning on the counter top near Sam.

"Hey kiddo, what's going on?" Sam laughed while messing up his hair.

Hailee rolled her eyes as Mike was about to make another failed attempt at flirting with Sam. She went to the back of the shop and found the employee room and checked in. She placed her purse and other things in her locker, on her way out she met her boss.

"You're late, Hailee. This is the 3rd time. You're a great addition to this shop but if you're late again I'm gonna have to fire you," Nick said, patting my shoulder.

"I know, Nick. Thanks for not firing me already," Hailee smiled.

"Just go get set up before your client gets here," he laughed.

She thanked Nick again and went back to her station where Mike had already set up her station.

"Thanks, bro," she smirked while messing up his hair.

"Hey! Watch the hair," he said.

"Hails, Mr. Garrett's here for his consultation," Sam called.

"I'm going to talk to Darryl," Mike stated while going to Darryl's station across the room.

Hailee introduced herself to her client and began her consultation. He was actually pretty good looking, but she could tell he was a lot younger than what she'd go for in a guy. But that didn't really stop him from flexing his muscles while trying to figure out where he would put his tattoo. He was getting the words "carpe diem" in an old English text with a little bit of filigree.

"I think on my back at the top of my shoulder blades will be good," he said while lifting his arms and flexing his back muscles.

Hailee laughed, "I think I can do that. If you can leave this font reference with me I'll get everything sized and squared away in about 20 minutes. So you can wait around here or go-"

"I think I'll wait around here," he cut off.

Hailee smiled and went off to the tracing table. She began tracing on the special paper and sized it to fit how he wanted it on his back. She added in some filigree for the final touches and checked over her work, making sure it was spelled correctly and that it looked okay.

"Mr. Garrett." Hailee said and spotted him in the waiting area. "If you'll come with me over here to the mirror I can place the tracing and you can tell me if you like the placement."

He got up from his chair, shirt still off and muscles tensed so the definition of his pecks and 6-pack were bulging. He stood in front of the mirror and had his back facing Hailee while she placed the paper on his back. After peeling it off she grabbed a handheld mirror and handed it to him, while turning him around so he could see it.

"Yep, I think it looks good."

"Alright then, I guess we can start," Hailee smiled.

"I meant you," he said with a gleaming smile.

Hailee felt a small blush creep on to her cheeks and said, "Thanks but I think it's time to get started. You wanted it all in black with some shading, correct?"

He confirmed his choice of color and after Hailee got her machine and things ready, her client laid down on the table and she began tattooing. The hum of the machine was soothing to her, tattooing was the perfect way for her to release stress. Most girls go spend a day at a spa getting massaged and laying in mud baths, she gave people an artistic gift that stays with them forever. She talked with her client and found out the meaning behind his tattoo.

She already knew that "carpe diem" is Latin for "seize the day" and learned that Mr. Garrett was actually getting ready to head back into the Marines. His dad had always told him to seize the day and do what you love and fuck the rest. It was that basic concept of living life to the fullest, be wise it's the only one you have and most of us don't live long.

"Alright, Mr. Garrett after I clean you up, you can take a look in the mirror again," Hailee said while she cleaned up the excess mess.

He got up after she had finished and went to take a look back in the mirror. He was completely shocked. He loved the shading she put into some of the letters and the touches of filigree she added definitely made it look a lot better than the plain black font he had showed her.

He hugged her in thanks and she gave him the directions for caring for his tattoo after he leaves the shop. She told him to come by in a week for a checkup and left him to pay for it at the front desk with Sam.

She cleaned and changed her station to get it ready for her next client, even though their appointment wasn't till about 40 minutes. Hailee decided to go visit with Darryl while she waited. She went across the shop and found her brother sitting at the desk part of his station while Darryl sat at his chair. Darryl is pretty much her best friend in this shop. He looks like the basic image of a tattoo artist. He has one inch plugs, tattoos all over, full sleeves, and snake bites but he prefers to wear one lip ring. Contrary to what you may think because of his muscular build he's a big teddy bear and a total sweetheart and has the cutest son named Tristen.

"Hey Darryl," Hailee greeted.

He got up from his seat and gave her a hug and smile. "Hey Hails, how've you been?"

"Good. How are you and Tristen?"

"Great. He can't wait to see you and Mike again," he laughed.

"Well maybe we can all go out again sometime soon. I miss the little guy," Hailee giggled.

"What about this Friday? I have the day off and we could all go to the beach and grab ice cream."

"Yeah, I don't have work that day either. I can pick up Mike after my classes, get changed at home, and meet you guys at the beach around 3," Hailee calculated aloud a plan.

"I'll tell Tristen the good news when I pick him up from my moms," Darryl grinned.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Mike said.

"Of course, sweetie. What do you want to do: stay at home with nothing to do because all your stuff has been taken or go out to the beach?" Hailee cooed.

"I see your point. I choose the beach," Mike said while pointing a finger toward the air.

Darryl grasped my hand and whispered in my ear, "Can I talk to you in the back?" I nodded and he dragged me to the back room.

"So I talked to Mike about today," Darryl started.

Hailee sighed. "I just don't know what to do about him. Nothing I seem to do to discipline him seems to work."

"I talked to him for you a little bit. Ya know, just a general sort of thing about how drugs are bad and there are more important things in life and to go a little easy on you," he said.

"Easy on me?" she questioned.

"Well you're only his sister trying to fill in the role of his parents, you take care of him, your dad, go to school, and have a job. It's a lot to have on your plate and I know it's wearing you down," he said looking straight into her eyes.

He was right, all the things in her life were tiring her out but if she didn't do it then who would? She went to school to study what she loved and she worked to keep herself from delving in to the money she had saved from when her mom died. She wanted to be an independent woman like her mother taught her to be, to work for the things she wanted in life. If it meant that she'd have to tire herself out, then she would do it.

Hailee and Mike finished their conversation and by the time they got back out front, Hailee's next client had come in and it was time to get back to work.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


	2. Ch 2: Goodbye

"I'm serious Chelle, get the fuck out," Brian snapped.

"But baby, I swear to God I wasn't fucking him, he was raping me," she cried out.

"Yeah, and that's why you screamed for him to fuck you harder too, right?" Brian's voice dripped with sarcasm.

Brian had finally had enough. He was suspicious that Michelle was sleeping around but he didn't think she'd be stupid enough to do it in his house. He was tired mentally and physically of dealing with Michelle and this was the perfect opportunity to get rid of her.

Michelle knew she had been caught now, everything she had with Brian was crashing and falling right before her eyes. She scrambled to put on her clothes and grab her purse and shoes, but she wasn't giving up yet.

"Baby, I know you're mad right now but we can work through this. We can go to counseling and work this out, we're getting married in three months," she reasoned as she tried to hug him.

Brian evaded her grasp and sneered, "We [b]were[/b] getting married in three months but you fucked that up. The engagement is off and you can kiss this relationship goodbye as well."

Brian was known for taking Michelle back because they always had this on again/off again relationship, but not this time. He was through with her bullshit.

He took her hand and slipped the ring from her fingers and whispered in her ear, "I'll call you to tell you when you can get your stuff. Otherwise don't come to my house."

Michelle whimpered and hiccupped as tears began rolling down her cheeks. This was it, she had lost the only stable thing she had in her life. She grabbed her purse and car keys and walked of the door.

Upon walking outside, Michelle saw Matt's Escalade parked in the driveway. Michelle had to think quick and decided to continue her waterworks when she saw her sister, Val getting out the passenger side.

"Chelle, what's wrong?" Val asked as she ran up to her sister when she saw her tears.

Brian stood watching the scene in front of him as he leaned against the framing of his front door. Matt came up to him with a concerned expression on his face and an eyebrow arched in confusion.

Matt walked up the front steps and asked, "What happened?"

Before Brain could answer, an angry Val rushed her way past Matt and slapped him in the face.

"Why the hell did you break off the engagement?" she yelled.

Just as short as she got up there, she grabbed Matt's keys from him and left with Michelle in the Escalade. Brian rubbed his stinging cheek and went inside the house with Matt in tow, getting ready to explain the situation that happened minutes before he arrived.

**Val's POV**

Val went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of wine and two glasses while Michelle waited in the living room. Her sister had finally calmed down but didn't speak on what happened to make Brian break off their engagement. Val went back to her living room and sat with her sister on the couch. She poured Michelle a glass first, handed it to her and watched as she chugged it back. Val poured herself a glass and took a sip before asking the inevitable.

"Tell me what happened that made Brian break the engagement?"

"Well Brian came home and a guy was there with me and the first thing he jumped to was that I was cheating on him," Michelle said, wiping a tear from her puffy, red eyes.

"And were you cheating?" Val asked awkwardly.

"No! Some guy broke into our house and was raping me!" Michelle exclaimed.

Val felt her heart drop. Her sister had been raped. She didn't know how to process that into her brain. But then Val thought to herself. Why would Brian break off the engagement if Michelle said she was being raped? Brian's a gentleman and if any girl was being harmed he'd try to handle the guy even if he looked like he would go home with more than a few bruises. Michelle's story seemed kind of sketchy to Val.

Val stumbled to ask, "Are you...sure you were raped?"

Michelle looked furiously at her sister. "You don't believe me when I say I got raped? In my own home? I'm your sister for Christ sakes! Why would I lie to you about something as serious as that?"

"You're right, Michelle. But if I find out you're just making this up, I swear," Val began to warn.

Her sister was up to something. She didn't know what to believe yet, so she knew she had to talk to Brian soon to get his side of the story. For now she'd comfort her sister until she had the chance to chew Brian out.

* * *

I know its short and truth is, I was supposed to upload this the day after I posted the first chapter. The last 2 weeks of life have been busy but thank you for your patience guys & girls!


	3. Ch 3: Beautiful You

Hailee felt relaxed and exhausted at the same time after doing three clients today at the shop. Her last client was in for his last session to finish his full back piece she had started months ago. It was their fourth session for it and he said he'd definitely keep in touch with her if he wanted more tattoos. As she was packing up her things for the night, Sam came walking up to her with a message from Nick to go to his office. She asked Mike to finish up for her and he jumped right in as she began walking down the hallway.

Upon reaching Nick's door, Hailee gave it a double knock before entering. Nick's office was bright with lights and completely organized. He was sitting at his desk doing what looked like checking the books for the shop. He finished up his last line and gave Hailee a sad smile as he turned toward her. "Take a seat, Hails."

Once she sat nervously and uncomfortably in the soft chair at his computer desk, Nick began to talk again.

"Hailee, I love having you here at the shop, you have a great vibe and get along with everyone here. For a new artist you've brought in plenty of clients and you're work is exceptional for an artist that's only been tattooing for a year. Unfortunately, there's an issue with you missing work or being late too many times and for that, I'm going to have to let you go," Nick concluded.

Hailee was sitting as stiff as a board and she wasn't the least bit surprised. She knew that this was going to happen sooner or later because she [b]had[/b] been late for more times than she could count on her fingers. She was surprised she had lasted as long as today with getting off from being late or not coming in to work so many times.

Nick was watching Hailee warily, thinking she would explode like a ticking time bomb.

"Thank you for the opportunity for working here and the experience. I'm sad to go but I knew it would happen and I can't get mad at you for firing me under these circumstances," Hailee said calmly with a smile on her face.

Nick exhaled loudly. "Ohhh my God, thank you. I thought you were gonna blow up on me."

Hailee laughed, "What? No! You're just doing your job, Nick. I know that."

"Well you were sitting there all still and silent! I thought you were gonna just explode or some shit," he laughed with her. "Are we still friends?"

"Of course we are, Nick. I'm not gonna let something as silly as firing me for being late ruin our friendship. You gave me a chance here when no other shop would," she said, her voice cracking at the end.

"Aww, come here, kid," Nick said, getting up from his seat to wrap his arms around her neck in a hug.

Hailee buried her face into his shoulder and a few tears came out of her eyes as she thought back to when she first got the call from Nick saying he'd take her on and train her to be a tattoo artist. She was so ecstatic that someone was going to take time out of their busy schedule to teach her and eventually give her a job since she progressed so fast.

Hailee pulled away and wiped at her eyes, "I'm sorry, I got makeup all over your shirt now." Nick said it was fine before brushing some of it off of his navy blue V-neck.

She sniffled and laughed before standing up. "I'll see you around, Nick."

Hailee left Nick's office and walked back to the front, hoping her eyes weren't red from crying. She didn't want her brother to know about this just yet. Darryl caught the look on her face and quietly asked her what happened.

"I got fired for being late too many times," she said lowly.

"Shit babe, I'm sorry. We can cancel going to the beach if you want-"

She interrupted saying, "No, we don't have to do that. If anything that'll cheer me up more than just dwelling on how I'm gonna find a job."

"If you aren't working here you better come visit me often," he commanded sternly with a grin on his face.

"I doubt I would be able to go a week without being around you," she confessed giggling.

"Um, if you two are done giggling around here like teenagers, I'd like to go home," Mike said coming up to interrupt their conversation.

"Here, brat. Go take my stuff and get in the car," she said throwing him her keys. As Mike walked out of the shop with her kit in hand, Hailee turned her attention back to Darryl.

"Don't be sad, I'm sure you'll get another job easily. I mean, who wouldn't want to hire a beautiful girl like you?" Darryl complimented, bringing her into a side hug. "C'mon, I'll walk you out."

As she walked outside underneath Darryl's arm that was now wrapped around her shoulder, she bent her head down to hide the blush that bloomed on her cheeks. She never really let compliments or sweet sayings like that make her blush but hearing them in person did get her cheeks a little heated. Plus Darryl's not a bad looking guy, she just didn't want to ruin the great friendship they already had by getting involved with him. Then if things ended badly, she didn't know what she'd do if she lost him or Tristen.

"Hey do you want to get some drinks tonight? If you can get Mike to babysit Tristen that is," Darryl suggested.

"I dunno, I should probably just go home. I gotta take care of dad and-"

"[i]And[/i] you need to let loose every once in a awhile. If you keep going like this you're gonna start looking like you're 40 before you even hit 30," Darryl pointed out.

"Fine," she glared.

"Just looking out for your health," he shrugged with a quirky smile on his face.

They waved goodbye as she drove back out onto the street to head home. After asking Mike to babysit, which he agreed to without hesitation, Darryl said he'd come by around 8:30. Yeah, it was pretty late to be bringing Tristen over but the kid knew the deal since we've done this kind of thing before. She called Jena's cell and kindly asked her if she would take some chicken out of the freezer to thaw out so she could cook dinner when she got home. Jena said it wasn't a problem and Hailee told her a roughly estimated time of when she'd be home.

Hailee let out a long breath when she finally got home. She had about 30 minutes to herself before she'd begin preparing and cooking food at 7:30. She switched out of her school/ work clothes and changed into a comfortable pair of jean Bermuda shorts with holes in them and a Guns N' Roses shirt that was cut into a tank top with a V-neck. She tied her hair up into a messy bun before leaving her room to go down the hall to the office with the stack of mail she picked up on her way in the house.

Since Hailee's dad was too sick to do the management of the bills and taxes, she took over that roll. She knew she could always hire someone else to do it for her, but she'd rather do most of it herself. The only thing she ever got outside help with was getting a professional look over her taxes. She began sorting through mail looking for all the bills first. There were a few that she had already paid in advance but little things like the phone bills or internet bill she needed to pay by the end of the month.

After her time was up there, with a little bit of work done, she headed back downstairs and checked on her father before getting started with dinner. Tonight she was making baked barbeque chicken, mashed potatoes, and string beans. For dessert, she was cooking Pillsbury sugar cookies with sprinkles for Mike to give to Tristen if he wanted it.

The house was filled with the smells of home cooked food and Hailee stopped conversing with her father when she heard the doorbell.

"I'll get it, it's probably Darryl & Tristen," she said rising from her spot on the couch and walking out of the family room to the foyer.

She looked though the peephole and saw Darryl with a smirk on his face and little Tristen bouncing up and down in excitement. Unlocking the door, she smiled brightly while bending down and was immediately greeted by Tristen's arms wrapping around her neck.

"Hey buddy," she laughed.

"Hailee! I missed you!" he said cutely.

"Why don't I get hugs like that?" Darryl complained.

"Because you're not man enough, Daddy. You gotta be a big man, like me." Tristen grinned.

Hailee snickered and picked Tristen up, setting him on his hip as they all walked inside with Darryl shutting and locking the door behind him. Mike came down the stairs and Tristen wanted to get down, soon forgetting all about me and going straight to Michael. Tristen thinks of Michael as the older brother he's never had and says Mike's his role model.

"I made baked chicken, mashed potatoes and string beans for dinner. There's sugar cookies for dessert too, you guys." Hailee explained.

"Yay! Cookies!" Tristen exclaimed and went running toward the kitchen.

"Eat your dinner and vegetable first, Trist!" Darryl called out after him.

I went through the drill of rules with Mike, and granted him liberty of playing his games to keep Tristen occupied and told him to check on dad often and do those duties while she was gone.

"Mikey, I wanna play DDR!" Tristen whined while pulling on Mike's arm.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, but it may not be til morning," Hailee explained as she went upstairs to grab her purse and slip into a pair of black Tom's.

After Hailee grabbed her things and her keys, she and Darryl left the house in his burgundy H2 Hummer. AS soon as he turned out of her drive way she began looking around on his iPod for some music to play. She scrolled down on his iPad to [i]We Came As Romans[/i] and clicked on "Roads That Don't End And Views That Never Cease" cranking the volume up as the screams reverberated in the car. They began jamming out in the car with Darryl doing the screams and her singing the clean vocals.

"You're buying the liquor tonight," Hailee stated.

"I buy the liquor every night we do this," Darryl said.

"That's because I am the unwilling participate in this plan. The unwilling participant does not pay for what they do not want," she reasoned.

"Pshh, yeah. Like you don't want some Jack & Four Loko's," he snorted.

Hailee gasped. "You're buying Four Loko's tonight? Are you [i]trying[/i] to make us get drunker than 3 alcoholics put together high on cocaine?"

"I figured we'd live a little tonight. At least more than usual on our drinking nights," he shrugged.

They didn't waste much time at the liquor store. They went in, got their alcoholic drinks, and got out. Now heading toward Darryl's apartment, they started conversing lightly on the topic of what she was going to do about a job. Hailee knew she was going to start send copies of her resume to shops and let a few big one's look through 4 of her portfolios.

When they finally pulled up to Darryl's apartment complex, that's when the fun began. They sat on the floor each on the other side of the coffee table while music played loudly throughout the living room. With a bottle of Jack Daniels and 4 cans of Four Loko's they each took turns taking shots as they talked together.

"You take shots like a girl," Darryl pointed out as he watched her face contort when she down a shot of Jack Daniels.

"Sorry to offend you, but in case you haven't noticed, I [b]am[/b] a girl," Hailee said while rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, well you need to down a drink like a bro. Aren't you gonna be asking Nikki for a job at that club? No dude is gonna buy you shit if you take drinks like that," Darryl mocked.

"Fuck you," she spat viciously while taking a deep swig of her lemonade Four Loko. She licked her lips at the delicious taste and closed her eyes as she took another swig.

She felt her arms being dragged in an upwards motion and she used him as leverage to stand up. With her arms wrapped around his neck loosely, they began dancing in circles very slowly. Hailee's head was spinning and she laughed wildly when Darryl spun her around even faster until neither of them could help but fall on the floor in their impending drunkenness.

With her body on top of him, Darryl looked in her eyes as her hair fell like a curtain shielding them from everything around them. He lifted himself forward until she was sitting in his lap and pressed his lips to hers. His fingers getting entangled in her hair he grasped the bit that he had and brought her lips closer.

Hailee, caught in the moment, pressed back just as hard. Even though Darryl was one of her best friends, she was very attracted to him and she knew he was attracted to her. He was the perfect man for her and he'd been there for her through the good and the bad. She had no idea what had kept her from taking this chance before, but here in his apartment they sat kissing each other. He pulled away and she opened her eyes slowly. When she took in his gaze, she pulled back and got up from his lap. He stood up after her and with his arms wrapped around her waist and his lips attached to her neck, he walked behind her as they made their way to his bedroom.

Hailee found herself in a familiar bed when she woke up the next morning. She had shed her tank top and shorts from yesterday and was left in her undergarments. She scrambled out of bed and threw on one of Darryl's shirts that she found on the floor and made her way into the kitchen. Hailee found Darryl talking on the phone and she left him to finish while she went to his medicine cabinet for aspirin. She heard him end his conversation as she got herself a small glass of water and took one of the pills.

"Want some coffee?" Darryl asked.

"Yes, please." She answered.

Well at least he's not gonna be awkward about what happened last night, Hailee thought. She remembered them kissing but knew they didn't go anywhere beyond that. If he wasn't going to be awkward about it then neither was she. They were both adults and should be able to handle this accordingly.

"So did you think about what you were going to do for a job?" he asked as he sipped his black coffee from a mug that had a metallic deathbat on it.

"Well I'm going to start looking into some tattoo shops around Huntington and probably LA. I know I could just have us all living off the emergency money but I'm gonna call Nikki to see if she can get me a temporary job at that bar she works at," Hailee shrugged as she went to fix her own coffee.

"Sounds good. You're not gonna be mad at me for staying with the shop though right?"

"You were there before I knew you, just because I got fired doesn't mean I want you to leave too. You know I'm not like that."

Darryl was used to being controlled by his girlfriends as hard as it may seem. Especially by Tristen's mom, she basically made him his bitch but when he caught her cheating on him he dumped her and took custody of Tristen. Darryl nodded and grabbed her by the waist.

"You'll find work quickly, babe." he said pecking her cheek and her lips.

"Ew," she groaned. "You got your icky coffee on my lips. It tastes disgusting how can you drink that shit?"

" 'Cause I'm a man and I don't need all that creamer and flavored crap to make my coffee all sweet," he laughed.

"Well there will be no kissing when you taste like that."

"Aww, come on," he pouted.

* * *

Be awesome and review ;D

I'll make you cybercookies! ^-^


	4. Ch 4: Can You Hear Me Now?

Matt and Brian were sitting in big reclining chairs in front of Brian's large flat screen TV playing Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and talking about the situation that happened before Matt arrived. After Brian explained what had really happened, Matt said he understood what Brian had to do and that he made the right decision. Even if Matt was looking forward to being Brian's legal brother-in-law.

At a very crucial part in their game, they heard the door open and slam shut and were eventually greeted by Val as she stood in front of their view of the television.

"Why the fuck would you do this to Michelle, Brian?" she yelled angrily with her hands on her hips.

"Babe, can you, you know move so you're not blocking the TV?" Matt asked his angry wife politely as he tried to move around so he could see the TV.

"How about 'no' I can't until Brian explains what the fuck is going on," she spat, turning around and pressing the off button on the Xbox 360.

"Aw come on, Val, we were so close to finishing that level," Brian whined.

"So what? You and Michelle were so close to being married and you fucking ripped that apart just because she was being raped!" Val exclaimed.

"That's the story she told you too, huh? Well at least she's consistent with her lies," Brian snorted.

"My [b]sister[/b] would never lie to me about being raped, Brian," Val growled haughtily.

"Well let me tell you the real story about what happened here. I was coming home from the bank and when I walked into [i]my[/i] bedroom [i]your[/i] sister was fucking one of my employee's. She tried to pull the same 'I was being raped' crap on me when I clearly walked on the opposite situation. So excuse me for not taking any more of your sister's bullshit lies. The line was finally drawn and I broke the engagement and kicked her out," Brian explained.

He watched Val's expression as he explained to her, his side of the story. She seemed to be thinking it over in her head so he added in his final words.

"Don't let the fact that your blood related fuck over your decision of who to believe. You know that if she'd actually been raped that I'd kick that guy's ass and done something entirely different about the situation. The cards have been laid out, now pick which is the right one. If she'll lie to the man she was going to marry then what would stop her from lying to you?"

Val didn't know who to believe. She'd known her sister all her life and Brian had been one of her best friends since high school. Val told him that she'd think things over and left the house so that the boys could hang out. Brian got up from his seat and turned the Xbox back on so that he and Matt could start the game again.

"I know Val's liable to side with Michelle because they're twins but she should be getting the feeling that she's being lied to. She's known Michelle long enough to tell whether she is or not. But you should probably do some damage control and tell the rest of the guys and girls about it before Michelle gets to them," Matt reasoned.

"Yeah, I'll tell them at Jimmy's barbeque on Friday. Make sure that you guys show up a little later okay? It should give me time to tell everyone," Brian asked.

The barbeque was in two days, Brian hoped that Michelle didn't start running her mouth before then. They both ignored it for now and continued to play their game.

[b]Michelle's POV[/b]

And faking tears and feigning sleep, Michelle began the task of calling all the girls. She started with Leana first because she was the easiest out of all of them.

"Hey, 'Chelle! Me and Jim can't wait for you and Brian to come over!," she heard Leana's excited voice answer.

Michelle sniffled loudly in the phone, to give Leana the notion that she was crying.

"Chelle are you okay?" Leana asked worriedly. "Is something wrong?"

"Y-yeah. B-b-brian broke up-p with m-m-me," Michelle answered in a quivering voice.

"What?" Leana exclaimed in her high-pitched voice. Michelle had to hold the phone away from her ear because it was so loud and piercing.

"Yeah, he broke up with me and called off the engagement because he caught me in our bedroom with a guy that was raping me and assumed I was cheating on him," Michelle said before she burst into fake tears.

"How dare he break up with you over that! When I see him, I'm gonna kick his ass and break his hands, I don't care how precious they are to the band," Leana growled.

Michelle smirked as she heard Leana buying into every word she said. She bought it hook, line, and sinker.

"Can you tell the rest of the girls for me? I can't bear to go through telling it again," Michelle asked quietly.

"Of course I can, sweetie. Where are you at? I'm gonna bring over some ice cream and we can have a girls night," Leana said.

"I'm at Matt & Val's house. Brian kicked me out too and I don't have any of my clothes either."

"Well I'm coming right over after I call the rest of the girls for you, be strong. Don't worry about a thing, we'll take care of his insensitive ass for you," Leana assured her.

"Thanks Lee, I'm glad I can count on you and the girls," Michelle said.

They ended their conversation and Michelle laughed. She had put herself in a predicament earlier when she and Dave couldn't go to their usual hotel for their romps. She had lost her source of income and her man. But she wasn't through with Brian yet. If he thought he could just dump her and get away with it, he was about to be surprised.

She was going to ruin his career, his friendships, and make his life a living hell.

* * *

I was supposed to post this the day after I posted Chapter 3 but I got really busy with projects and SAT prep. Sorry! D:


	5. Ch 5: Problematic Decisions

Hailee had been going around populated areas that had good tattoo shops with the flexibility to bend with her schedule. So far all she had gotten was a bushel of "We'll get back to you." Her next place to go will be LA, even though that'd be a far drive to go back and forth every time for work.

Now it's late in the afternoon and the brother/ sister duo were on driving down Pacific Coast Highway to their favorite beach spot to hang out with Darryl and Tristen.

"I've had enough it's time for something real! Don't respect the words you're speaking gone tooo faaarr. A CLOOOONNEEE!" Hailee and Mike screamed in unison as they blasted "Critical Acclaim" by Avenged Sevenfold through their speakers.

She hadn't heard their music till recently and was really starting to get into them after she overheard Mike playing some of their music in his room one night. She'd been listening to them ever since then and they were steadily climbing her tower of favorite musicians. She drove to the parking lot and thankfully found a close park to the boardwalk. She turned off the car, took the keys from the ignition and climbed out.

Hailee was decked out in her favorite black & white flowy top and short shorts to cover up her blue bikini ensemble. Black aviators sat on her nose to block the harsh sunlight from her eyes and grabbed a blue beach tote from the backseat. She walked to the back of their black SUV and saw Mike trying to get a good grip on the surfboards they brought along.

"You sure you don't want me to grab one of those?" Hailee asked, watching Mike lose grip to one board and scramble to pick it back up.

"I got this! Just go on and meet your boyfriend," he smirked.

"Yeah, whatever. Look, you can go off on your own but check in every once in a while alright?"

"Will do, Hails," he said, nodding his head toward me before walking the opposite way from the boardwalk.

Hailee continued on up the few wooden steps and walked down the ramp-styled board walk. She paused as she got to the bottom and overlooked the area until she caught sight of Darryl talking with Tristen about something before the little guy ran off toward the shore. There were a group of little boys at the bottom and Hailee could only guess that Tristen had just asked to go and play with them.

She weaved through the small groups of families and children playing in the sand, creeping her way toward Darryl who was sitting down watching the ocean view. She set her things down off to the side behind him and got on her knees before wrapping her arms lazily around his neck.

"Well hey there good looking. Can you tell me who did that fine tattoo of a pin-up on your back?" Hailee purred playfully in his ear.

She felt his body shake and heard him chuckle. "This sexy little mixed babe that used to work at this shop with me. Although, I don't think she'd appreciate a strange woman getting familiar with me like you are."

"Well maybe we can get…familiar," Hailee said with her lips so close to his neck that she could feel them brushing against his warm, tan skin as they spoke.

"Get over here," he laughed while swinging her around so she fell backwards across his lap.

Hailee squealed and giggled before being silenced by his lips taking her own. She tugged on his lip ring with her teeth before letting go and smiling as she looked at him through her sunglasses.

"Let's take these," Darryl said while grasping her shades, "off so I can see those gorgeous eyes."

"Okay, Darryl, if you don't stop this right now I'm gonna punch you," Hailee warned.

"Stop what?" he grinned, trying to play dumb. "I can't help it if I think you're the most gorgeous woman I've ever set my eyes on."

"Seriously! Stop it," Hailee whined burying her face into his chest. "You're such a loser."

"But I'm _[i]your[/i]_ loser," he said in a sing-song voice.

"Yeah, lucky me," she groaned.

Hailee pushed herself away from him and reached over him to grab her bag from behind him. She felt his lips press against her one of her boobs through her shirt and she swatted his shoulder, telling him not to do that because this is a public beach. She took off her cover-up shirt and looked through her tote, bringing out a can of sunscreen. She began spraying it on her arms, legs, and everywhere else on her body that she could get by herself.

"Can you?" she asked Darryl while holding the can out to him.

He took it from her hands and as Hailee pulled her long hair across her shoulder he began spraying the cold sunscreen on her back, making her tense up from the difference in temperature. It wasn't until she felt his hands on her back rubbing it in that she had begun to feel warm again. His hands went up and down her back and he even made a small stop to rub it in and massage her neck.

It wasn't until she felt his hands going back down her back without stopping that she turned to look over her shoulder and say, "Hey, keeping things PG around here."

"Alright, sheesh! You never let me have any fun," he said before bringing her back toward him, so she was lying back against his chest while his legs acted as a wall on her sides.

"That's because I don't want either of us to get arrested for public indecency," she cooed, slapping his cheek lightly, playfully.

They carried on their conversation for the next few hours, occasionally going out to the ocean to cool off in the waters where Darryl took the liberty to pick Hailee up and throw her into the water each chance he got. Hailee made Mike put on sunscreen when he first checked in and told him to be a gentleman when she saw the nice looking girl a few feet away holding her surfboard and guessed that Mike was probably teaching her how to surf. When Tristen came to ask Darryl something, he completely disregarded it and ran to hug Hailee until he remembered that he'd come to tell them to check out the sandcastle he had built with the other little boys from earlier. The sun was beginning to set and most of the families were packing away their things to leave the beach. Mike sat with them after the girl he had met had to leave and was listening to his iPod touch.

Darryl held out his hand to help Hailee get up on her feet. "Let's walk along the shore."

Hailee instructed Mike to stay there by their things so Tristen could find him when he came back, which would probably be sometime soon now since families were leaving left and right. Darryl grabbed Hailee's hand as they began their walk along the shore, letting their feet get soaked by the sea foam that came in with the tide.

"What are we doing?" she asked him quietly. Even in their comfortable silence, she knew that he understood the implied meaning of her question.

"Anything you want us to do," Darryl answered. "I think my motives with you have always been pretty clear."

They were crystal clear to Hailee. Darryl wanted a serious relationship but Hailee wasn't sure she could handle the baggage he had that came with him. Sure, she could deal with being a mother-figure in Tristen's life but there were a few important things she worried about like the possibility of them having a bad break-up or Tristen's mom. Hailee didn't think she could handle having to see that bitch, even if it was only once out of every month.

Hailee sighed. "We're both attracted to each other but I'm not sure if I can be in a serious relationship with you. You're my best friend, we have a great friendship and I don't want that to get ruined by something like a really bad breakup. I won't be able to handle not having you and Tristen in my life, you guys are like my extended family."

Hailee stopped walking and Darryl stopped after he felt the small tug from behind him. "Can we have things on a non-serious basis for right now because I don't want to end up hurting you if I can't do this."

"I told you already, this all depends on you. I'll do it as long it means I get to be with you," he smiled. "I mean, you'll come around to the idea eventually. You can't resist this fine piece of man."

"You're so full of yourself," she laughed as he wrapped his arms around her making her strain to look upward into his face.

He pecked her lips and tickled her lightly and before she could get him back he ran back away from her. She caught up with him, jumping onto his back with a smile as he walked them back to their family. She laid her head down on his back and saw a figure of a man in the distance farther behind them and wondered how such a man could be filled with such a grim expression when the sunset was at its finest. Turning her head forward she kissed Darryl's shoulder before sticking her neck out to rest it on top of it just as she saw Tristen running toward them.

She hopped down and Tristen grabbed one of each of their hands trying to drag them as fast as he could back to their spot so they could all go home.


	6. Ch 6: Nothing Good

Brian turned off his bike as he parked his Beamer motorcycle behind Matt's SUV. He didn't really like taking it out as much as his custom Harley but it was the only bike that had a carrying compartment. He lifted the back seat and took out the two cases of beer he brought for the barbeque. Brian knew he probably wouldn't be here long since the girls will probably start some sort drama since Brian didn't do damage control earlier. When he walked around the side of the house and went through the back gate, he saw that their small crew was spread out and the barbeque was in full swing with Matt grilling food.

"Hey hey hey! 'Bout time you showed up, bro!" Jimmy said loudly with one arm raised with a beer in hand. Jimmy swung it around Brian's neck. "Just do what you do and enjoy yourself. Drinks are all being kept inside."

Leana, Jimmy's wife, came up to tell her husband something with her usual quirky grin on her face but when she saw Brian, her eyes narrowed and her grin became strained.

"Hi, Brian," she said threw her tight-lipped smile. "I see you brought some beer. Here let me take that to the kitchen."

He handed the cases to Leana and removed himself from Jimmy's grasp so he could make his way over to Matt and Jason Berry who were talking by the grill.

"Told you, man. You should've done some quick damage control first, you know the girls will spread it around to each other like wildfire," Matt shrugged as he flipped a sizzling T-bone steak.

"Matt just finished telling me about the shit Michelle pulled. I always knew she was a big time whore. At least you got rid of her ass now before she could take half your shit with her," Jason said, shaking his head.

"Whatever, man. I'm just here to have a good time. It's a shame we don't have any chicks to party with us," Brian sighed.

"We need to hit up some clubs and get this fresh meat back out on the market. I know this place up in LA where the ladies are always at their finest," JB suggested with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"I'm down for that, man. It shouldn't be too hard to get back in the game," Brian said as he straightened up his black button up shirt.

"Aw, shit. Gates is back on the grind," Matt smirked.

Brian laughed and eventually the rest of the boys gathered around and began talking about their upcoming album. They were all trying to help out with writing lyrics and Brian had brought up his most recent guitar riffs and bits that he had recorded and told the guys he'd bring them to the studio on Monday. In the middle of the good time the boys were having, Brian excused himself to go to the kitchen to grab a beer.

Brian opened the sliding glass door to go inside the kitchen, went to the refrigerator and looked at the selection on the middle rack before taking a glass bottle of Heineken. When he closed the door and turned around, he looked through the open side of the door to find Michelle walking through. She was immediately surrounded by the girls and when Brian saw her start to "cry" he rolled his eyes. He popped off the cap to his beer and took a long swig, he knew that drama was about to come crash the party. Brian sauntered out the door with his beer bottle in hand and when he looked in the girls' direction he saw that one was missing.

"Brian, I need to talk to you," Gena said before taking his arm and dragging him to a corner.

"This can't be good," he muttered. "What is it, Gena?"

"You need to give Michelle a chance to explain herself, you shouldn't just dismiss her based on what you saw," Gena declared.

"Do I really need to let Michelle explain to me how much of a cheating bitch she is because I beg to differ," Brian sighed before bring his beer to take another drink.

Before the bottle could make it to his mouth he felt himself get wet all over the top half of his body. When he opened his eyes he saw Gena holding an empty glass that was once filled with a wine cooler that was now dripping from his hair, to his face, and soaking the top half of his shirt. Brian wiped his face with his hand and shoved his way past Gena.

He weaved his way around the pool and in passing the guys on the way out he snapped a comment toward Zack. "Keep your bitch on a leash & tell her to keep her nose out of shit that doesn't involve her. See the rest of you guys for practice at the studio."

With that being said Brian showed himself out the party the same way he came. He hopped back onto his bike and zoomed down the road to the beach near his house. After parking in an empty space, he snatched his keys from the ignition and began trekking down the sand to cool himself down.

It seems like all the girls were wrapped up tight in Michelle's lie and were sticking to whatever she had told them. Sometimes those Girl Code rules made him want to rip his hair out, now he had to deal with all of the girls being pissed off and bitchy at him for some bullshit that Michelle did. If only Brian had listened to some of the other guys he knew had dated Michelle but he figured that if they kept hooking up like they did so often when they were drunk, then something had to be there.

It turns out that Michelle was really nice and a good girlfriend at first but when Brian asked her to marry him things gradually went downhill. Brian could deal with all the shopping and whining about never being home from tour but when Michelle started bitching at fans, being rude to his family, and generally being an all-around bitch he was beginning to get ticked off. He had been looking for a way to break things off for a while, so when that fateful day happened at his house, using the cheating as an excuse was the easiest way to go.

The sun began to set and it gradually began getting dark outside. He looked out ahead of him and saw a beautiful woman chasing a guy before she jumped on his back. He swore he saw her look back at him before he watched her climb down and saw a little boy running toward the both of them.

Brian turned around to walk back to his bike, wishing he could find a girl like that to start a family with. One that was beautiful on the inside and out.


	7. Ch 7: Great Opportunity

Hailee received a call from her best friend Nikki, informing her that she managed to talk her boss into giving her a bartending position at the club. Nikki even convinced her boss to work around her schedule. Hailee was so excited to have been given a job opportunity so early on and she wasn't exactly sure that Nikki would be able to pull it off, but Nikki just has this easygoing and persuasive tone and there are times that Hailee felt that she could convince anyone to do anything. Luckily, Nikki has never used that little gift for anything bad or wrong.

The greatest benefit of working at the bar is the time we'll get to spend with each other. She knew the kind of outfits that Nikki wore showed a little more skin than Hailee would ever dare to wear in a bar, so when Nikki encouraged her to wear something sexy Hailee did as such in small quantities. Hailee didn't want people calling her a slut and a whore on her first day at work; she wanted to make a good impression on her boss and the possible regulars that frequent the bar.

She kept her outfit simple with a black pleated chiffon waist top that hooked together at the beaded front of the waist and wore a simple white camisole underneath. Hailee wore destroyed skinny jeans and black Steve Madden pumps that had rhinestones on the back of the heel. She accessorized with an interlocking rhinestone watch and a rhinestone stretch bracelet, dangling crystal earrings, a long chain and beaded necklace, and a simple filigree ring with a black stone in the middle. Her hair was done in big wavy and luscious curls that bounced when she walked.

Hailee called out to Mike and told him that she was leaving early to see a shop before she went in to work at the bar. Mike knew the rules and told Hailee to be safe and that he'd tell Dad & Jena where she went.

Walking out of the house, Hailee went to check the mailbox first for any new bills and found a few envelopes. She looked at the front of each one before pressing the automatic door to open the garage. She decided that since she was driving alone, she'd take the black & red Ferrari to cut down on some time since she was driving to Los Angeles. It was a major plus at the moment that the tattoo shop and bar were both in the same city since she could drive from one to the next today.

Hailee bent down to sit in the low seat and revved it up to begin her drive to LA. The shop she was checking out was apparently going a little crazy being a little shorthanded on some tattoo artists. Hailee was also told that they had a new shop manager that basically had no business working in a tattoo shop and was constantly messing things up. On her way to LA she hit a little bit of traffic but it wasn't too much trouble.

Hailee found the shop with ease and a parking lot to park her car at that was pretty empty. She grabbed her purse & portfolio from the passenger seat and climbed out of her car. She locked the doors with the remote as she walked away and went across the block to where she could see the tattoo shop with a sticker that read "High Voltage Tattoo" on one window and "LA Ink" on the other. Hailee knew that landing this job would be a big opportunity for exposure as a tattoo artist since it was a featured on national television. People all over the country would be seeing her art and it ideally was a good way to build up clients.

When Hailee walked through the door, a bell jingled and she overlooked her possible new job area. The walls were colored in a pleasing pink and had walls lined in guitars on one side and paintings on the other. The interior was amazingly detailed and put together nicely but her vision was distracted by a blonde woman that was talking to herself and looked like she was having a meltdown as she attempted to clean up a station.

"Welcome to High Voltage tattoo, how can I help you?" a skinny, but tall, guy said as he made his way to the front desk.

"I heard from a few artists that you guys were looking for some tattoo artists and I came to see if I could apply," Hailee said in her most confident tone.

"Um, let me see if our shop owner is in her office but for the time being can you fill out these permission forms? We film for a TV show and it's just some regular things like allowing us to show you on the show and stuff. I'll be right back with you," he nodded handing her a small stapled packet of papers and a pen before he walked back down the middle of the shop to a back hallway.

As Hailee began looking over and reading the gist of the papers and began signing on a few of the lines she heard a familiar voice.

"Hailee? Hailee Franklin?"

Hailee turned around looking for the face to match the voice and her face slowly turned into a bright smile when she realized who it came from.

"Nikko, what are you doing here?" she asked as she began walking to meet him.

With open arms Nikko wrapped his around her in a quick hug and laughed. "What am I doing here? What are [i]you[/i] doing here?"

"Looking for a job, man," she answered.

Hailee met Nikko a few years back when she had only been tattooing for about 4 years. He had come into a shop that she was working at and after talking with him and checking out his work, even taking a few lessons and getting tattooing tips from him, they became good friends. She's only gotten one tattoo from him so far of her mother that passed away and she's still amazed by his artwork whether it be his oil paintings or his tattoos.

"Really? I thought you were working over at Nick's shop in Huntington?" he asked with his eyebrows raised in confusion.

Hailee bit her lip at scratched her head out of nervousness and shakily said, "Well, there was a few problems about fitting my schedule and coming in late a couple of times. I mean you know how Nick runs things."

"Okay, so he's a little uptight with the time cards and things but uh, you've come to a pretty good place for a job. Kat runs her shop a lot more leniently than Nick, that's for sure," Nikko chuckled.

"I just hope she thinks I'm qualified enough, I've heard this place is pretty high-end and tight-knit," she sighed.

"Aw, Kat's not that bad. She's a little serious and protective of her shop because this is her baby. She designed the layout of the entire place and overlooked the building of it. But uh, you should fit in here well enough. I'll put in a good word for you, if it helps at all," he winked.

Hailee was put at ease a little more and thanked him.

"Can I check out your portfolio though to see your new stuff?" he asked politely.

"Oh, sure man. Mind you, I still need a bit of work and practice to be as good as you because your work's freaking other-worldly amazing," she complimented.

Nikko stopped her from praising his work and invited her to follow him to the sitting area near the middle of the shop. She took a seat on the couch and continued to look over the papers and sign them while he critiqued her work. He gave her words of appraisal and a few tips on some of her work as well. Soon enough the guy at the front desk came back to the area where we were sitting with a woman with long black hair and tattoo's all over her skin. Hailee stood up to shake her hand and introduce herself and learned that the owner's name was Kat Von D.

"So, I hear you're looking for a tattoo artist job?" she asked, as she took a seat on the other end of the couch.

"Yes, I am and I have my portfolio if you want to look through it," Hailee smiled and watched Nikko hand her portfolio to Kat.

"Fair warning: I usually don't hire people I don't know but I will take a look at your portfolio," she warned.

"Sorry, if it's a little crazy around here, we've been keeping pretty busy. But uh, how long have you been tattooing?" Kat asked as she began to look at the pictures she took of the tattoo's she had done.

"I've been tattooing just a little over 6 years. The last shop I was working at was down in Huntington Beach," Hailee answered.

"Do you live out here?"

"I live in Huntington Beach but I don't really mind having to drive out to LA," I replied.

"Yeah it's like less than hour of drive, right?" she inquired.

"It's supposed to be but I made it here in 30 minutes today. It'll probably depend on the car I drive with," Hailee said as she began to play with her fingers. "There's just a few things I have to say before you consider hiring me."

Kat looked up from the book, put her finger on the page to mark it, and gave me her undivided attention.

"I go to college for 3 days out of the week in the morning and usually don't get out until 1 or 2 in the afternoon. I also have this little brother who can't seem to stay out of the Student Affairs office at his school at least 3 times a month and that usually made me come in late to work at my last shop. Sometimes I may get called out back home for an emergency with my dad who I absolutely have to take time for but other than that I don't have any other problems," Hailee explained.

Watching Kat's face for answers as to how she's taking it was a little difficult. Hailee could see her weighing the options and was starting to feel certain that she wouldn't get the job.

"I completely understand the family emergency issue, 100%, and the college thing shouldn't be a problem at all. The late thing, it's not that big of a deal if that the only things that make you late as long as you call to tell us if you're gonna be at least 20 minutes late," Kat instructed with a smile.

"Really? Well that shouldn't be a problem then, I've never been that late," Hailee said with surprise written on her face.

"I told you, she's laidback compared to Nick," Nikko said.

"Well, you've definitely got some good tattoo's and your color work is amazing for someone of only six years," Kat complimented.

"I've had some lessons and tips from this guy," Hailee said pointing at Nikko, "When it comes to color and portraits."

"I know I said I usually don't hire people I don't know, but seeing as you know Nikko and I'm pretty sure he'd recommend me to hire you, I think I can give you a trial run for a day so I can see how you work with clients and just to watch you at work. Like, I seriously can't believe you're [b]this[/b] good and have been in the business for six years. It's kind of incredible," Kat laughed.

Hailee thanked Kat and they went over a tentative schedule. For now Hailee could come in a 3 p.m. to start work and was told to come in to on Monday to start working. Kat pointed out where the important things were such as Hailee's new station, the light box for drawing, and Kat's station if she had any questions. Kat unfortunately had to leave to go and work with a client that had just arrived but handed back her portfolio to her before she went off.

"Hello, who's your friend, Nikko?"

When Hailee saw who was standing in front of her, she did a double take.

"Hey Corey, this is my friend and your possible new co-artist, Hailee Franklin," Nikko explained.

"Hi," Hailee mustered and forced herself to say through her own shocked state.

"Do you mind if I?" Corey asked as he motioned toward her portfolio.

Hailee didn't know if she could speak fluent English anymore so she shakily handed her portfolio to him. She didn't even know if she could stand watching him critique her work, he was basically one of her tattoo idols and now he was looking at her portfolio.

"Holy shit, this stuff is pretty good," Corey said nodding his head. "How long have you a tattoo artist?"

Hailee cleared her throat and said, "A little over six years."

"Seriously?" Corey asked, his eyebrows raised. "You're kidding me, right? How the hell did you get this good in 6 years?"

"I guess I had good artists to learn from," Hailee chuckled nervously.

Hailee's heart felt like it was about to explode in her chest. Her idol, Corey Miller, just gave her several compliments on her work and was impressed. If someone told her that this was going to happen she would've punched them for playing a sick joke on her. After talking to Corey a little longer he told her that he looked forward to working with her before Nikko took this as an opportunity to introduce Hailee to some of the other artists working today.


	8. Ch 8: You Can't Compete

Brian was dragged out to a club that Jason Berry insisted he go to for quality chicks to have a one night stand.

"The girls are always drunk, hot, and DTF," Jason assured with wink.

Brian was able to get in past the long line thanks to the guy at the front knowing that he was from Avenged Sevenfold, but he declined being led to the VIP section of club. The front man showed him where it was anyways. Brian thanked him and when he left, he began his search for girls on the dance floor.

He had been dancing with plenty of girls in short dresses to bad pop songs that emitted from the speakers of the club for the past 2 hours. His favorites out of all of them were the two girls that he convinced to make out with each other while he subtly felt up the side of their firm breasts. It wasn't like they were hiding much of them anyways since they were more or less wearing dresses that were small enough to fit his little sister. But Brian hasn't had much luck getting anyone good enough to take home. He took himself to the bar and hoped that a few drinks would make some of these girls look a bit prettier.

As Brian weaved through the sea of bodies dancing to the loud music in the club, he watched the two female bartenders mixing drinks and passing them out to customers. He may have been watching both of them in the beginning, but when the one in the black shirt turned around he almost felt star struck. Now that is a hot babe, he thought as he slowed his pace to get to the bar so he could check her out. Ample amount of breasts that were shown by the v-cut shirt and gorgeous hazel brown eyes, he hoped that the rest of her body was as alluring as what he's seen so far.

Brian took a seat at one of the bar stools in her area and waited for her to finish another customers drink. Watching her hand the dirty martini to a woman in red next to him she took notice of Brian.

"What can I get cha?" she smiled, asking him loud enough to hear over the music.

"Two shots of Jack Daniels," Brian said.

He watched as she turned around to the back of the bar where all the different alcohols and liquors were, his eyes wondering down her back to her ass that fit nicely in her ripped jeans. He could only assume that she was probably shorter than 5'5" since the heels she wore put her at his eye level but that didn't really matter to him.

She grabbed infamous whisky bottle along with two shot glasses. Turning toward Brian and setting the glasses in front of him and pouring the whisky in each through a nozzle on the top of the bottle.

"That'll be $20 when you pay your tab," she informed him.

"Usually I don't drink my shots alone. Care to keep me company?" Brian asked nodding toward the two shots.

"I can't take drinks with customers while I'm on the job," she said simply.

"I guess I should've known," Brian sighed.

"Should've known what?" she asked.

"That a pretty girl like yourself can't handle whiskey," he smirked.

He could've sworn he heard her chuckle before she said, "You're not going to taunt me into taking shots with you. Enjoy your shots, sir."

He watched her go toward the end of the bar and shouted to her, "You'll come around to it!"

The other bartender came past him and Brian asked, "What's up with her?"

"She's never been one to take drinks from guys in clubs. Plenty of them have already tried flirting with her using that same tactic that you just failed at," she said as she grabbed a bottle of Grey Goose from the counter behind her.

"Guess I'll have to try something else then," Brian spoke aloud to himself.

"I doubt anything you do is going to catch her attention her sights are already set on someone," the woman chuckled as she nodded her head toward her friends' direction.

At the end of the bar he could see her smiling and leaning against the counter top in front of a guy. Brian watched as the lucky bastard went closer to her face and kissed her before she pulled away. As she walked away, the guy leaned over it and smacked her ass and she promptly flipped him off.

"I can win her over," Brian stated before grabbing a shot glass and swallowing the shot whole into his mouth, feeling the small burn as it traveled down his throat.

"He's got the advantage of knowing her and you're a complete stranger. Good luck trying to compete with those factors in this losing race," the bartender pointed out before leaving Brian to himself as she went to assist more customers.

Those factors weren't enough to hinder Brian's determination. He didn't know what it was that made her so alluring and intriguing, all he knew was that he wanted her in the worst way possible. He knocked back the second shot and got up from the bar stool to walk down to the other bartender and paid her before he went back to the dance floor to find Jason. After telling Jason he was catching a cab home, Brian left the club empty handed of a girl to bed except for the thoughts of the unattainable bartender clouding his head.


End file.
